Star Wars Rebels-An Unhelping Hand
by tngolfplayer
Summary: Sabine and Ezra are stranded on Tatooine after being identified as rebel spies. Their freighter confiscated, along with their communication equipment, they must find a way off this planet, while avoiding not only Stormtroopers, but a mysterious figure cloaked in black, who has the use of the force, and is tracking them.
1. Chapter 1

Sabine reached out and gripped Ezra's shoulder a little tighter. Ezra knew enough to crouch back down, hiding behind shipping crates. A squad of Stormtroopers marched by, their boots beating out a rhythmic cadence. Looking over his shoulder, he smiled a tight smile, then raised an eyebrow in question. Sabine nodded once, and together they moved through the shadows, searching for a way off planet.

Outside the spaceport, Mos Eisley was bustling as usual. Illegal deals, smuggling deals, and other transactions were taking place. A lithe figure in a black hood and cloak moved among the crowd, barely there. A wisp of a form, moving between people and objects as smoothly as water flowing. A gust of wind blew back the hood, revealing long red hair, green eyes, and a childish face. Only the eyes looked older. She checked her information again, trying to get her bearings. Lord Vader received intelligence that two operatives of a rebel cell where spotted disembarking from a freighter here in Mos Eisley. Their freighter had been confiscated, and she had been called in to take them alive.

Smiling to herself, the girl thought of the look of satisfaction her master, Emperor Palpatine would have on his face once she succeeded where Vader failed. Glory would be hers, and hers alone. Shaking her head to clear the daydreaming, she began to focus on the Force, to look for her targets.

Unknown to the female imperial agent, her targets where in a cantina, sharing some food and trying to not stick out. Sabine had her helmet off, and both were wearing hooded cloaks to allow them to mingle better. "How did they find us?" Ezra asked, his voice low and hushed. "Not sure, maybe surveillance of the hanger. Regardless, they did find us, and we are stranded with no way to get a message to the Ghost or get off world." Ezra nodded absently, nibbling on his nerf steak. "They will come find us, soon enough. Kanan will sense our trouble and come looking." Sabine smiled sadly at Ezra. So young, yet so much faith in his master. Her smile became troubled as she realized how much he had changed, and how scarred he seemed. She reached her hand across the table and squeezed his briefly. Ezra blushed and smiled back, causing a bit of a genuine smile on Sabine's face. He was always so nervous around her.

Ezra's head shot up, and he began looking around. Sabine dropped her hand to her side and cautiously scanned the crowd. She wasn't sure what he sensed, but she had worked with Jedi enough to know their senses were beyond even hers. "I feel, a presence, in the Force. It's getting closer, almost like they are searching for us. Sabine, we need to go, now." Fear quaked under his voice, and Sabine knew what he was thinking. "Is it him?" She asked. There was no need to identify who she meant, as the memories of that battle were still fresh in his mind. He shook his head violently. They rose as one, covered their heads with their cloaks, and began to move towards the back of the cantina. Staggering in to Sabine, Ezra gasped in shock.

Moving faster, trusting the Force, the young girl moved towards the cantina. She sensed her target strongly know. Strange how Vader did not inform her of the Force sensitivity of one of her targets. Frowning she thought it must be his way of attempting to make her fail. She nodded to the stormtroopers who were with her to watch the front while she sprinted towards the back. They had sensed her and were on the move. A sudden presence overwhelmed her, and a piece of the cantina exploded from the side of the building, hitting her in the side of the head. As she fell to the ground, unconscious, she glimpsed a figure ahead, hand extended, tall, wearing ragged brown robes.

Sabine dragged the half conscious Ezra out the back door. Jerking awake Ezra grabbed her and pulled her back just inside the cantina. "We can't go that way. I feel, somebody strong. Somebody new." Looking over her shoulder Sabine saw the Stormtroopers enter the cantina. "We don't have much choice Ezra." Primal a detonator and replacing her helmet, she grabbed Ezra by the shoulder and ran through the back of the door. A shadowy figure moved in the corner of her eye and she flung the detonator at him. In shock she watched as the detonator froze, then shot straight up, exploding in a fiery ball.

"Don't worry, I'm here to help. But you must leave with me quickly, the Stormtroopers will be coming." Ezra looked at him, then smiled at Sabine. "I trust him Sabine, he feels like Kanan, but…well, more" he whispered to her. Together they sprinted after the figure to a land speeder, jumped in, and held on as he turned the speeder to the edge of town and accelerated quickly.

Without a word, they sped across the dune sea, nothing visible but an occasional moisture farm and random Jawa camps. Finally they arrived at a small hut on a rise, overlooking the dune sea. Stepping out of the speeder the stranger turned to them and lowered his hood. "Welcome to my home. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi."

In Mos Eisley, the girl stood up on legs that quivered. Fighting to keep the vomit down she spied the Stormtroopers emerging from the rear of the cantina. One came over to help her up, but she shook his hand off. Eyes blazing with fire, she looked out over the dune sea. "Find me a speeder, and find out who that was. Now!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ezra and Sabine settled down on a couple of chairs and faced the older man who identified himself as Kenobi. "I saw you in Kanan's holocron. You warned the Jedi to stay away from the temple" Ezra said. Kenobi nodded, sadness in his eyes. "It was a dark time. We were betrayed by one who was like a son to me. The Jedi order decimated. Only two of us were thought to survive." Looking up at Ezra he asked "Who is this Kanan? The name doesn't sound familiar." "His birth name was Caleb Dume. He was padawan to Depa Billaba. After order 66 he went into hiding and changed his name. And, he is my master." The last bit was said with pride, causing Kenobi to smile a little. "I knew her well. I am glad to hear her apprentice survived. I have found over the years a few have survived, but most have forsaken the Jedi path." Turning to Sabine, Kenobi raised an eyebrow. "A mandalorian. Haven't seen any of you since Darth Maul nearly destroyed your planet in a civil war." Sabine nodded. "We are scattered, fighting for what we believe in. But, at least we have a home."

Kenobi nodded. "Well, what to do with you two. I never intended for my presence to be discovered. I believe I managed to stop your assailant before she could identify me to anybody. Do you know who she was?" They both shook their heads. Ezra popped up "I do know she wasn't the Sith Lord we faced." Kenobi sat up straight in his seat. "A Sith Lord? You and your master faced a Sith Lord? Who was he? What did he look like?"

Sabine responded first. "He was tall, all in black, almost more machine then man. But powerful. He batted Kanan and Ezra around like they were nothing. Deflected my blasters back at me without a second thought, and almost single handedly destroyed Phoenix squadron. A fleet of fighters and three capital ships. I…I have never seen anybody pilot a ship like he could."

Kenobi's face went dark. Ezra piped up. "I think Ahsoka might have known him. When her and Kanan were Force linked she screamed and passed out, then the Sith focused his attention on us." Kenobi's jaw dropped open in surprise. "Ah…Ahsoka? Ahsoka Tano? She…she lives?" Staring at Kenobi, they both nodded. "She helped form the rebellion, kept the cells separate. You know her?"

Kenobi looked around gravely. "The situation is much more dire then I expected. I need to consult with somebody. Stay here, do not wander off, do not let anybody in, and do not disturb me." Spinning quickly, he moved through a door to another room, shutting the door behind him. "Do you trust him?" Sabine asked Ezra. "I do, but I think we may have stumbled onto something we weren't supposed to know." Turning their attention to the door, they both began to wait for Kenobi to return.

 **Mos Eisley**

"Ma'am, a local has told us the stranger is some cranky old hermit who lives somewhere in the dune sea, comes to town once and a while. Nobody knows his name or his face." The girl looked intently at the Stormtrooper then dismissed him. A couple hours in a healing trance had removed all damage from her face. How could she find somebody that nobody knew? Turning swiftly to the Stormtrooper she commanded, "Send out all the droids we have. Send squads to all spaceports in the area. They still need to get off world somewhere." Storming off, she marched for a high vantage point where she could keep an eye on the spaceport and the entrance to the town. She would not lose her prey again.

 **Kenobi's Hut**

"Dangerous this is. If your location, known to the Emperor is, come to you he will." "I agree master Yoda, but I can't keep them here, I don't know what to do. Besides, this Sith Lord they told me about, it wasn't Palpatine. It sounded almost like Anakin."

"Yes. Sounds like him it does. If known to Ahsoka he is, in danger she may be."

"Should I go to her? Should I help this Rebel group?" "No! Stay where you are, most important is. The boy, almost ready. The time, almost right."

Kenobi shook his head. "I have watched the boy. He doesn't appear to have any ability to connect to the Force. Ahsoka and I, plus these other two may be enough to defeat the Emperor."

"Risk it we cannot. Strong enough you may be. Not strong enough are the others."

"Very well Master Yoda. I will send them back, with a message for Ahsoka." "Write it down for them you must. Also, wipe their mind, you must do." "Farewell master Yoda."

Kenobi sat in silence, then recorded a message for Ahsoka on a disk. He exited the door and looked upon Ezra and Sabine. "I am truly sorry for this." Waving his hand once, he used the Force to compel them to sleep. Focusing intently on an archaic Force technique he picked up while communing with his dead master, he wiped himself from their memories, nearly crying in anguish at what he was forced to do. Dark was this path, this use of the Force, even if being used for good. Sitting back on his heels, he sighed. Reaching down, he picked up Ezra's lightsaber and ignited it. Very well made, although unique. Much like this kid. Shaking his head, he powered down the lightsaber and replaced it on Ezra's belt. Gently he picked them both up, and began the drive back to Mos Eisley.

 **Mos Eisley**

"What are you doing climbing up there? If you want a view, I know of a better one." Turning around, the girl looked down to see who addressed her. Sighing, she jumped down, landing gently in front of him. "A better view of the spaceport?" "Oh, I thought you were looking for a better view of the city." Looking at the boy, he appeared to be a couple years older than her. She smiled for the first time in a long time. Something about his presence felt familiar. He may have been force sensitive, but buried below so deep even he wasn't aware of it. But there was something else too.

"No, I am trying to make sure my friends don't leave without me. We got separated." She managed to sound just a little nervous and a little scared. Rule one of being undercover, never overdo anything. Straightening up, the boy held out his hand. "I can help you look if you want. My names Luke. Luke Skywalker." Bemused she reached for his hand, feeling a tingle of electricity, a shortness of her breath. "Pleased to meet you Luke. My names Mara. Mara Jade."


	3. Chapter 3- The Duel

Kenobi gently laid Ezra and Sabine down on the outskirts of Mos Eisley, then backed into the shadows. His face was torn and agonized over what he had done, regret apparent as he waved his hand, releasing his Force hold on their minds. As they began to stir, he backed off into the dusk, quietly, making as little noise as possible.

Ezra stirred as he fought to regain consciousness, fear coursing through his veins. "Sabine? Where are you?" He fumbled around in the dark till he found her. Sabine sat up shaking her head. "What happened?" Ezra looked around and shrugged. "I guess the detonator you threw went off too close. We're lucky to be alive." Sabine looked at Ezra directly. "We are lucky we haven't been captured. Come on, we need to find somewhere to hide for the night."

Luke was walking beside Mara through the shadows of Mos Eisley. He couldn't explain it, but he was attracted to this woman. But, he sensed she wasn't exactly who she said. "Where are we going" he asked Mara. "Not sure, just looking right now" she replied. Her senses picked up two people, one she was sure was her target, the other was a powerful presence, as powerful as Lord Vader's, but different. Without the hate, the fear, the cold. She paused, her hand sliding under her cloak, verifying her lightsaber was still there. Suddenly she spun towards Luke. "Listen, you seem nice, and I have enjoyed the day, but you need to be going. I have to find my friends." Luke's face fell a little, but he sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I suppose so, my aunt and uncle will be getting worried soon." Mara paused, looking at him. "Your aunt and uncle. Do…you not have any parents either?" Something in her voice spoke to Luke, a small pain they shared together. "No, my parents are dead. My uncle won't speak much of it, but I think the Empire had something to do with it." Mara sucked in a breath, her eyes hardening. "I doubt the Empire would trouble themselves with moisture farmers. If they had something to do with their death, then your parents were in violation of the law of the Emperor himself." In horror at what she said, her hand covered her mouth, but it was too late. Luke's eyes hardened as he looked at her, and she felt something come awake inside him. He was strong in the force. Very strong. Yet, he didn't know it.

Luke looked in her eyes, shook his head and looked away. "I thought you were different, or that at least we were the same." Turning he looked at her, and his piercing gaze caused her to shudder. "I was wrong. You are just like everybody else." Turning, he walked away. Mara wanted to call out to him, to bring him back. Yet, something inside her was driving her to go after him and capture him, like she was supposed to with any force sensitive. She felt who she was, who she wanted to be, in direct conflict with each other. "YOU. WILL. OBEY. ME" roared the Emperor's voice in her head.

Snarling, she rose to her feet, reached out with the Force and spun Luke around. "By order of the Emperor, in suspicion of treason, you are under arrest. Come with me." Luke attempted to struggle, but it was in vain. She had him tight, under control. A crowd began to form, as people came out in the evening dusk to witness the altercation. Fights were nothing new here, but between an agent of the Empire and a local, that was something to witness.

Kenobi stopped on the edge of town, feeling a presence swell in the Force. It felt familiar, but he couldn't place it. Far stronger then Ezra's, he knew that. Plus the boy was still in the general area where he left him. There was another Force presence as well, one strong, determined, and tainted with darkness. Sighing to himself he thought " _15 years with no disturbance, now three Force users in the same area near me_." Turning, he began to slip towards the two newer presences, determined to find out what was happening.

Ezra stopped, causing Sabine to walk into him. "Ezra…what" she sputtered. Ezra raised a hand and closed his eyes. Sabine recognized the sign and reached for her blasters. "Three presences in the Force. One just came alive, one is moving towards him, and the other is dark, like the Inquisitor, but stronger." Turning he looked at Sabine. "Come on, we need to find out what's going on."

"If it sounds like a fight, maybe we should head for the hanger, try to get out before attention focuses on us." Ezra shook his head. "No, somebody is in trouble, let's go!"

Luke struggled against her grip, but was being pulled towards her. Inside, he felt something stirring, something trying to connect with him, but he couldn't concentrate. Suddenly he was released and fell to his knees grasping. Mara had spun around and was facing an alley, her hand under her cloak. Two blaster bolts fired from the darkness, but like water Mara flowed between them. The crowd began to part, to move back from the area. Luke saw two figures emerge from the darkness. One was a boy, a little younger then himself, the other appeared to be a woman, in some type of armor, holding two blasters in front of her. "Let him go Inquisitor, your fight is with us." Mara laughed mockingly. "Inquisitor? Fool, I am the Hand of the Emperor. Not some simpering Inquisitor." Sabine responded in typical Mandalorian fashion, shooting several times at Mara. Ezra responded as well, shots firing from his modified lightsaber. Mara dodged the first few, then drew her lightsaber, deflecting the rest. Gasping the crowd stepped back. Luke scuttled back on his hands and feet, crab like. What was she?

Calmly Ezra stepped forward, his blue lightsaber igniting the dusky night air. "Inquisitor or not, you are with the Empire and attempting to harm somebody. As a Jedi, I will stop you." "A Jedi?" Is it possible?" "I thought the Empire killed them all years ago" muttered the crowd. Ezra felt home surging from some of the people, giving him strength and a deeper connection to the Force. He sank down into his training, channeling the Force through him. Mara sensed his fear, his nervousness, but he did such a good job of hiding it, he probably wasn't aware of it himself. Luke was forgotten, all she focused on was this moment, this fight. Ezra moved forward, using the Force to augment his speed. Switching off his lightsaber he slid down to the ground feet first, firing his blaster at Mara, his two blast coming at the same time as Sabine's. Shocked, Mara jumped forward, then sideways as she parried the blast. Ezra was back on his feet, his lightsaber extended as downwards he swung the blade. Mara stepped into the attack and blocked it with her lightsaber. Red and blue lightsabers clashed as the combatants locked blades then spun away.

In the shadows, directly behind Luke, Kenobi witnessed Ezra's and Sabine's charge, his hand going towards his lightsaber. He watched Ezra leap up from a slide and lock blades with Mara, blue against red, and he paused. Memories long buried swirled up inside him.

 _"You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Bring balance to the Force, not leave it in darkness!"  
"I hate you!"  
"You were my brother, Anakin; I loved you." _

Painful memories flooded Kenobi, the dark days that led up to, and followed that battle on Mustafar. How he struck down his former Padawan, how Padme died after giving birth. How Anakin betrayed the Jedi order. Betrayed him. Anger began to swell in Kenobi at seeing the red lightsaber flashing. Anger that quickly abated as he noticed Luke watching the duel in horror. As much as he liked Ezra and hated the Empire, revealing himself here would get back to Vader, who would come here, and if Vader was Anakin, he would find his untrained son. Paralyzed between doing the right thing, or what he wanted, he waited.

Ezra and Mara danced a deadly dance in the streets of Mos Eisley. Blades flashing as each probed the other. As the fight progressed, Ezra grew more confident in his training, his movements more fluid. This was no Sith Lord, no Inquisitor, merely a girl nearly his own age, one with no clear advantage. Subconsciously dodging his head to the right, more blaster fire from Sabine blazed passed him, tormenting Mara with the constant stream of bolts. He reached out to Sabine in the force, presenting himself to her, feeling himself beside her. She resisted at first in shock, then let him in. He didn't control her, but was able to sense her and follow her lead. His body blocking Mara's view of Sabine's, then flowing in and out of a barrage of blaster bolts, all the while attacking with his lightsaber.

Mara was back peddling furiously, her concentration spilt between the boy in front of her, and the Mandalorian behind him, both relentless in their attack. She needed to find an advantage quickly, or this fight would be over and she would fail. Feinting a lunge, she swept her blade up to lock with Ezra's, as he attempted to parry. Slightly overextended, she Force shoved him backwards, disrupting his concentration. Reaching out, she pulled a stack of crates over near Sabine, forcing the young Mando to dodge to the left. Mara took the second to leap onto the nearest roof and run, trying to shrink her force presence. Cursing her luck and cursing the boy who distracted her, Mara ran towards the spaceport to gather Stormtroopers. They would handle the Mando, she would deal with the young Jedi.

Sabine leapt to her feet, firing after the fast disappearing Mara. Racing forward she gathered Ezra up whispering furiously, "Get up Ezra, she is going after reinforcements, we need to get out of here." Shaking his head, Ezra stood up, then looked over towards Luke. "We have to help him as well, she wanted him for some reason." Ezra walked over to Luke and offered him a hand. Smiling sheepishly Luke accepted the hand and stood to his feet. "Hi, Ezra Bridger." Luke shook his hand back and replied, "Luke Skywalker." Sabine froze for a moment, then re-assumed her relaxed posture. It happened so quickly Ezra wasn't sure he saw it. "What did she want with you anyway" Ezra asked. Luke shrugged his shoulders. "Not sure, she said treason, but all I did was mention I thought the Empire killed my parents." Sabine whistled low. "She said she was the Hand of the Emperor, she might have taken that personally." Luke nodded, looking around. "She may be back, do you have a place to stay?" Ezra and Sabine glanced at each other then up at the sky. "No, we are trying to get off world." Luke looked thoughtful for a moment. "I can take you back to the farm with me. We can maybe get you to Bestine in a day or two, it's another spaceport, much busier, and you may find passage from there to where ever you are going." Ezra and Sabine nodded in agreement, and the three began the walk to the outskirts of town, where Luke parked his land speeder.

Behind them, Kenobi watched from the shadows. He couldn't reveal himself to them, but he could attempt to keep the Imperials off their trail for a while. On quiet feet, he moved towards the space port, following the general direction that Mara fled.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

**Mara's Ship**

"Yes, my Hand" cracked the voice of Palpatine. "Master, I have located the two rebels on Tatooine. One is a Jedi, one is a Mandalorian." Palatine's face flickered in silence, and his exaggerated image loomed over Mara. Silence loomed over Mara's head. "Since you are contacting me, I assume you failed in your mission. How disappointing." Mara's shoulders drooped as she felt anguish and pain and despair flow through her body. Part of her realized that the reaction wasn't hers, but so deep was her programming her conscious mind accepted it as her failure.

"Master, I will find them, but there is something else to report as well. I encountered, and was in the process of apprehending another Force sensitive. A young boy. There was also a presence in the town, stronger, as powerful as Lord Vader."

Palpatine was silent a minute longer. "My precious Hand. I will be sending Lord Vader to your location. Assist him as you would me." "As you wish, Master" Mara replied. Pain eased from her body, filled with joy and happiness at the Emperors last words. "Precious." He did care for her. She was sure of it. Her brow furrowed in frustration though. Vader. She did not much care for him, nor he her. Pondering how she could make this work, she strolled out of her ship. "TK-412, prepare for Lord Vader's arrival. I will be scouring the city for clues." Without waiting for a reply, she marched out of the hanger, past a hidden Kenobi, and back into the city.

Kenobi grinned to himself. For years the Jedi council knew there was a user of the dark side, but they never could identify him, until he revealed himself. After the battle on Mustafar, Master Yoda and himself researched archaic Force techniques, and discovered how to use the Force, to hide from the Force. For Kenobi, it was a very necessary skill. Although Tatooine was located on the Outer Rim, there was still a risk. An Imperial garrison was on planet, and the Hutt's had an outpost here, including a palace that housed Jabba. There was always a chance an Inquisitor or even Vader himself were to come by. This camouflage would help hide him from prying eyes. For Yoda, not so much, as Dagaboh had a nexus of dark side energy on the planet, powerful enough to easily mask Master Yoda.

A solo Stormtrooper passed by and Kenobi stepped in front of him. "State your business trooper" Kenobi commanded, a slight motion of his hand moving across the troopers eyes. "Preparing for Lord Vader's arrival sir." "Very good, carry on." Kenobi caught his breath. He glanced after Mara, but she was not in sight, and he sensed her still rambling around town. If Vader was coming, his mission was clear. Keep Luke away from him. Forgetting Mara, he closed the hanger door, and used the Force to seal it shut. At least he could keep the troopers locked up for a while. Walking rapidly, he hurried towards his speeder.

 **The Lars Moisture Farm**

Ezra awoke in the Lars guest hut, stretching slowly as he rose from the bed. Looking around he noticed Sabine was not there, but her armor was. Reaching out with the Force, he located her presence outside the hut. He walked up to her slowly. "Hey, it's morning, we survived." Sabine turned and looked at him, the sun at her back. "Ezra, we need to talk." Ezra had never seen Sabine like this. Not only did she look like a normal female without the armor, she looked troubled. She never looked troubled.

He walked up beside her and they sat on the sand, watching the suns rise. Minutes ticked by before Sabine spoke. When she did, she didn't look at Ezra, but kept her gaze on the horizon. "Ezra? What happened back there, during that fight? What did you do to me?" Ezra sat quietly for a moment before responding. "I don't know. I felt you in the Force, felt your presence, then I was reaching out to you, merging with you somehow. I could see through your eyes, feel where you were aiming. I could sense your movements." Pausing, he turned and looked at her. "I am sorry if it bothered you, it sorta just happened."

Sabine smiled a little, then looked over at Ezra. "Bothered me? No, it was…well, unusual at first, but I could feel your presence with me, and together, we were so more efficient than either of us could be alone." She paused, tilting her head back. "I never feel like I am part of something. Even with the crew, our friends, our family on the Ghost, I am part of the team, and everybody likes me, but I feel isolated. Caught up either in battle or painting. My helmet, not only protects me, but keeps others out. For the first time, I felt like I belonged. Silly, huh?" She chuckled slightly. Ezra started to answer jokingly, then had an insight from the Force. She laughed to protect herself he realized. He put his hand over hers and squeezed. "Me too. Remember how I was, when I first came? Alone, not caring. I don't feel that way anymore. But yesterday, I felt more. I felt truly like I belonged, that we connected." They sat there for a minute before Sabine replied. "Feel free to connect anytime. We kicked some serious butt." Ezra smiled to himself before squeezing her hand one last time. Sabine grew serious again. "Something else, this kid. Did you recognize the last name?" Ezra shook his head. "Skywalker was General Kenobi's apprentice during the Clone Wars. A powerful Jedi. He also was Ahsoka's master." Pausing Sabine looked at Ezra. "He also betrayed the Jedi, turned to the dark side. It was whispered on Mandalore that Kenobi killed him on Mustafar." Ezra looked at Sabine with a raised eyebrow. "That was 15 years ago, this kid barely looks that old." Sabine nodded. "I know, but, well you said you felt a strong presence in the Force, and that it went away. He could be a relative of Anakin's. He could be a Force sensitive." Ezra shook his head with complete confidence. "No, I didn't sense the Force in him. It's probably a coincidence." Sabine looked sideways at Ezra. "You use the Force and move stuff with your mind. I didn't think Jedi believed in coincidence."

Ezra chuckled briefly then looked at Sabine. She seemed to be still troubled. "What's really bothering you Sabine?" Startled she looked at him, saw his genuine concern. Sighing she answered "This whole Force, Jedi, Sith thing. That Sith Lord you all fought? He deflected both shots at me without batting an eye. If not for my armor, I would be dead. Yesterday, without even trying, this girl pulls giant crates over on me, and there was nothing I could do. Nothing! That sort of unexpected fighting isn't something I am used too." Ezra reached for her, but she pulled away. "You don't understand. I felt vulnerable. How do I fight somebody or something that has powers I can't counter, or can't see?" Thinking quietly for a moment, Ezra looked for some insight on how to answer her question. The response came swiftly and forcefully. "We train. You, me, Kanan, Hera, the whole crew, anybody who wants to. You train against us. You learn to expect the unexpected. You learn what Jedi can do, and then you learn to counter it. Of all the people I have met, you have the most skill at fighting, the most ingenuity. If anybody can, it's you." Sabine look at Ezra in amazement. "That's, pure genius." Ezra shrugged and smiled, then turned to watch the sun rise. After a moment, he felt Sabine's hand on his.

As the suns continued their climb, Luke wandered over to join them. "My uncle says I can take you to Bestine today. It's a pretty good ways out, so whenever you are ready we can leave." Ezra and Sabine stood as one. "Sounds good, let us get our gear and we will be ready" Sabine replied. Luke nodded, the impatience of youth making him appear agitated. "I'll bring the speeder around" he yelled, as he ran off, anxious to be on his way. Halfway around the farm, he paused, squinting. "Uncle Owen? Speeder coming in from the direction of Mos Eisley" he yelled. Moments later Lars Owen walked out of the house, peering in the direction of the incoming speeder. "This better not be any trouble looking for them two you brought home" Owen replied. Sighing Luke continued to the speeder, parked in an above ground garage.

Owen waited patiently as the speeder approached. One occupant, brown robes. Could it be? After all these years? Slowing down, the speeder approached, finally coming to a stop. A medium height figure, in brown robes jumped out and approached Owen. He paused, and drew his hood back. "Obi-wan" whispered Owen. "Owen" replied Kenobi, nodding his head in respect. "We need to talk." Owen nodded then ushered Kenobi inside. Looking around questionably he raised an eyebrow. "Luke is taking a couple kids he met in Mos Eisley to Bestine in a few minutes." Recognizing the look of alarm on his face Owen immediately asked, "Why, what's wrong? These kids trouble?"

Kenobi shook his head. "No. Not directly, but they are being pursued by somebody tainted with the dark side of the force. Ezra, the boy, is a padawan to a Jedi who was thought dead." Owen staggered to a chair. "Not, not Anakin is it?" Kenobi looked up, quite startled. "No, a friend of mine, who died during Order 66." Shaking his head to clear the memories Kenobi continued. "There's more. I learned Darth Vader is on his way here, searching for the boy and girl. It is good they are headed to Bestine, and Luke with them, to keep them away from him. It's…it's possible this Darth Vader is, Anakin Skywalker." Owen grabbed his chest. "He would come here, wouldn't he?" Kenobi nodded. "It is possible he would come here to see if you or any of your offspring were Force sensitive, since your father was married to his mother. You and your wife need to leave as well. I have a place on the other side of the Dune Sea you can stay at. I'll come get you when it's safe." Owen nodded in agreement. Outside, they heard Luke's speeder power up and drive off. "Seems they are gone. Good luck Owen."

"What will you do Obi-Wan?" Kenobi paused a moment. "I am heading back to Mos Eisley. If need be I will attempt to convince Vader that it was me the girl felt, and leave this planet for a while. He wouldn't have any need to stay after that." Owen stood, extending his hand. "Luck Kenobi." Grasping it, Kenobi nodded and returned to his speeder, heading back towards Mos Eisley.

 **Mos Eisley**

Mara stomped around in a rage. Stupid Stormtroopers locking themselves in the hanger. Vader coming. No sign of her prey, and with the delay she was having in searching for them, they could be anywhere by now. A dark presence began to grow in her mind and she looked up. Lord Vader's personnel Tie was coming in from orbit. Frowning she turned towards the hanger, waiting for his arrival.

Kenobi saw the Tie coming down, felt the presence of Vader. Hatred, cold, anger. And, slight familiarity. His heart fell. It was Anakin. Or rather, Darth Vader. He slowed down. Anakin was more than a match for him previously. If rumors were correct, he had also hunted down and killed several remaining Jedi over the past 15 years. Kenobi had barely used the Force during that time, except for research. Surprisingly, he made up his mind quickly. He was a Jedi. Pausing, he activated a holo recorder, recorded a message for young Luke, ending the message with a partial truth, "You father was betrayed and killed by Darth Vader". He encrypted the holo for Owen only, and sent it to him. Owen would know what to do, and how to decrypt it. He despised lying to the boy, but at his age, the truth would destroy him, besides, from a certain point of view it was true. The monster in Anakin that became Vader, destroyed the trusting boy that was Anakin. Loosening his robes, making sure his presence in the Force was diminished, Kenobi continued towards Mos Eisley.

" _Vader always knew how to make an entrance_ " Mara thought to herself. The Lord of the Sith had leapt out of the top of his Tie, landing in a crouch. All the Stormtroopers bowed instantly, but Mara stood her ground, inkling her head slightly. Vader marched directly towards her, grasped her in the clutches of the Force and dragged her out of the hanger. Mara didn't struggle, she just went limp. It was just another of Vader's sadistic games he played.

"Well, Hand. You claim to have felt 3 Force users on this planet, in this very town. You claim one is the rebel boy. Who were the other two?" "I never saw them Lord Vader, I just sensed them, in the background of the city. Why they didn't interfere, I don't know." " _What?_ " she questioned herself? " _You met Luke, tell him!_ " But she didn't, and she didn't avoid Vader's eyes. Defiantly she stood her ground and watched him. "I sense deception in you, young Hand. Be careful around me, or you might get cut off." Mara raised her chin and glared, opening her mouth to speak, but no words came out. She began gasping for air as Vader raised her in the air. "No more words, Hand. There will be less to apologize for later." Discarding her to the side he walked forward through Mos Eisley. "Prepare a landing for the 501'st. They will be joining us here. I have destroyers in orbit set to stop any ship from departing. Until I say otherwise, this planet is under my jurisdiction." "Yes, _Lord Vader_ " snarled Mara.

Vader dismissed Mara almost immediately. He had no use for the Emperors playthings. Most of them wanted to replace him, but this one was different. She was by far the youngest, and most deadly of his toys. Moving through Mos Eisely, Vader began to have flashbacks to another time and place. As a child, sold into slavery, living in Mos Espa. Anger built as he thought of his mother's death, the betrayal of her husband who left her to die. Pausing he began to think. They had a child together, perhaps him or his offspring were what Mara had sense. That she sensed something he had no doubt, and who but a relative of Anakin could be compared to his strength? Spinning on his heel, he went for Mara, to tell her where to send the 501'st once they arrived.

Kenobi stood in the shadow, watching Vader march through the city. He saw him pause, saw his fist clench, then unclench as he spun around. In his stomach, Kenobi knew what was going through Vader's mind. He saw how Vader had reached the same conclusion he did. He would only have one chance to do this, so he better be quick, and decisive. Prowling forward, he followed Vader back towards the spaceport.

 **Outskirts of Bestine**

Ezra cried out in shock. Sabine instantly reached for him as Luke slowed the speeder down to a stop. "Ezra, what's wrong?" Ezra's eyes were wide with panic. Darting back and forth. His breathing was coming faster and faster. Locking eyes with Sabine, he sputtered out, "He's here, on this planet, back that way, he's here! We have to go Sabine, we have to get out of here." Sabine felt her heart freeze in her chest. Him, the Sith Lord. She began quaking with fear. "Luke, we need to get off this planet, now." Luke looked back, sorrow in his eyes. "We can't, look." He pointed to a large electric sign, near the spaceport. Sabine read it slowly, then re-read it. "Imperial Interdiction." The three looked at each other, wondering what to do next.


	5. Chapter 5 Ancient Enemies Collide

In Bestine, two hooded figures and a youth with the look of a moisture farmer strolled around, trying to look inconspicuous. Ezra's mind raced. How would they get off this planet? Luke, walked around with wide eyes, taking in all the different sights. Sabine strolled confidently forward, acting as if she owned the place. She was the only one not drawing covert stares. Stopping at a vendor, they ordered some food and drink, as the day was progressively getting hotter. "First time in Bestine son?" Luke spun around and looked at the vendor, a short Bothan, with white fur. "No, I have been here before, but mostly near the parts sector. Never been in the inner walls before" Luke replied. Snorting, the Bothan laughed in reply "Nothing different here, except today. Some big shot Senator showed up to observe our corrupt governments election. Been good for business though."

Nudged by the Force, Ezra looked at the vendor, and very quietly asked "Who is the senator?" Chortling the Bothan looked over. "What difference does that make, you think you can meet him? Or maybe it's his daughter you wish to meet?" Laughing and snorting the Bothan started to turn away. Sabine stepped forward, her helmet on and spun the Bothan around. "My friend asked you a question." Eyes flickering over her armor, the Bothan raised his arms. "Got no problem with you Mando. It's Senator Ball Oregino or something like that." Sabine glanced at Ezra, who nodded. Together they turned and left, leaving a sputtering Bothan and Luke staring at them. "We need to contact him somehow. He may be able to help." Ezra nodded. Luke ran to catch up. "What's going on? Where are you all headed?" Ezra turned, and placed his hands on Luke's shoulders. "Listen, we appreciate the help, but for your own safety, you need to go. Imperials are everywhere searching for us." Luke shook his head and whined, "But it's getting dark, it's too late for me to head back." Ezra and Sabine glanced at each other. "All right, stay the night here with us, but head back in the morning." Luke brightened up. "So, who is this Oregino, and if the Empire is looking for you, why would you go to a Senator?"

Sabine sighed. "His name is Bail Organa, and he is a friend of a friend. He doesn't need to know we are hunted, and if there is problems getting off world, nobody would interfere with a Senators ship." "Ooh" Luke replied. Turning away Ezra called over his shoulder, "Let's find a place to watch the palace, he may come out this way soon." As they walked away, a shadow detached itself from the wall, and followed them.

 **Mos Eisley**

"You're sure it's them?" Mara whispered into her communicator. "Yes ma'am, that Mando sticks out like a sore thumb. Want me to take them down as well?" "No!" hissed Mara. "You can't handle the Jedi. I want them both alive. Just follow them, I will be there shortly." " _Stupid bounty hunters. Where were the good ones now days_ ", she wondered. Looking over her shoulder, she say Vader emerge from a troop transport, and the feared 501st marching out behind him, spreading out and leaving in various directions on speeders. She stood pondering the situation, wondering how she could leave without raising Vader's suspicion.

Kenobi stood just inside the hanger door analyzing his options. He would have to be swift, and brutal, and without pause. He was sure Vader would sense his presence the instant he began drawing on the Force, so he knew he had to be quick. Perhaps the Tie? Or maybe use the girl as a distraction?

Mara had just about made up her mind when Vader spun suddenly, arm outreached, then pulling back with a sharp motion. A brown blur tumbled into site in the doorway, an older man, with faded, worn, brown robes. "Did you think yourself invisible from a Sith Lord, Jedi? My master taught me that trick, plus how to see through it. Now reveal yourself." Mara put her hand on her lightsaber and moved a little to the back of the older Jedi. Kenobi raised his head and looked at Vader. "It is you, isn't it? Somehow you survived."

For a moment that stretched forever, the only sound was Vader's breathing. "My master will be quite pleased to hear of your death Kenobi. Of all the Jedi I have hunted down and destroyed, this will be the most enjoyable." Arm raised above his head, debris began to swirl around the hanger, large crates, ship parts, rocks and dirt, all began spinning around Vader. Mara ignited her lightsaber to move in, but had to divert her face from the Force storm around Vader.

Kenobi lowered his head, realizing he only had moments, realizing he was hopelessly outmatched. Reaching deep into the force, he grabbed Vader's Tie Fighter and dragged it forward into Vader's back. Vader stumbled forward a step, down to one knee, pointed at Kenobi, sending all the debris straight to Obi-Wan. Kenobi ignited his lightsaber, drawing deep on the Force as he moved between the incoming projectiles. Moving some aside with a Force assist, others batted down with his lightsaber, and others still he dodged. Once he quit moving, he saw Vader striding towards him, lightsaber drawn. He heard a snap-hiss behind him somewhere as the girl ignited her lightsaber.

"Is that the best you have Anakin? Some dust and a little girl to fight for you?" Rage, pure unaltered rage flowed out of Vader, enhanced by the Force. It battered Kenobi back a step, but he heard a solid thump as Mara hit the wall. Turning to Vader, Kenobi quipped "Killing another young girl with the Force, like you did with Padme? Is that the extent of your powers, _Anakin_?"

Vader snarled and extended his hand and pure Force plowed into Kenobi, pushing him into the side of the hanger. He fought to stay conscious, his body already moving, attempting to dodge the strike he knew was coming. Vader leapt through the air, 30 feet towards Kenobi, lightsaber blazing down in the blink of an eye. Staggering to his feet, Kenobi thrust at Vader's back, but the Sith Lord was already dancing away, grabbing a crate and throwing it Kenobi, and following it up with rapid one-two slashes. Blocking the slashes with his lightsaber, Kenobi Force pushed Vader, to no avail, it flowed around him, diverted by the strength of his anger. Kenobi stepped back, then leapt forward as Vader moved into the space just vacated by Kenobi. Blades clashed together, arms moving faster than the human eye could follow. Kenobi drew more and more on the force until it felt like he was boiling from the inside out. He kept it up, trading blow after blow with Vader. Both moved faster and faster, blades nothing but a blur.

Mara shook her head and looked around, her eyes wide as Vader and Kenobi went toe to toe. She suddenly felt very vulnerable as there was a huge difference in her abilities and Vader's. What was it the other guy called him, Anakin? A mystery for another time, she decided, as she lit her lightsaber and leapt towards Kenobi's back. In a heartbeat his hand flashed out, grabbed her, and slung her into the wall with the Force. Dazed she tried to stagger to her feet, but the speed at which they were moving was nauseating, and just watching caused her to collapse again. Dazed she tried to rise to her feet.

Vader pressed in close with his attack, sabers locked, faces inches from each other. "Anakin, you were like a son to me, is there anything left?" Vader pushed harder, forcing Kenobi down, "That name has no meaning to me anymore." Kenobi twitched, his strength augmented by the force, and kicked his foot into Vader's knee joint, dislocating bionic from flesh. Vader swayed forward, and Kenobi pressed his attack, frantically. Vader blocked the attack, high, low, high, high, low. Their blades a swirling blur of light. Kenobi ducked, then Force shoved as hard as he could, not at Vader's chest, but the joint where his real and artificial leg joined together, the one weakened by his kick. A grinding, ripping noise occurred, and Vader's leg came half off. Crumbling to the ground, Vader reached for Kenobi, but he was already springing away, using the Force to enhance his speed and blur his image.

Silence reigned in the hanger as Vader knelt half on the ground, half on his knee. Mara was struggling to regain her feet. She looked at Vader and shuddered at the damage he had received, yet he wasn't begging for help, or indicating in any fashion he was damaged. Slowly he rose to his feet, using the force to hold his bionic leg close to the joint. Standing on one leg he pointed at Mara and dragged her to him. "Just once, you could ask you know" she muttered. "I do not ask, I command. Where is your ship? I need to get to orbit, then I will return for Kenobi. Meanwhile, you are to keep searching for him and the rebels." Mara tilted her head towards her ship, and was rewarded by being released, not flung, to the ground.

Spinning sharply on her heel, Mara turned and walked away, not even offering to assist Vader to the ship. She was secretly impressed with how he used to Force to push his bionic leg against his real one, and walk on it. No complaints, calm. But he had been angry earlier, she could sense it. It would require some looking into. Meanwhile, she needed to locate Greedo in Bestine.


	6. Chapter 6: A Senators Goodwill

Ezra and Sabine stood along the wall outside the local consul in Bestine. Luke was pacing back and forth, not even attempting to blend in. Ezra sighed, looked over his should at Luke, "Calm down, you are acting like you are somewhere you aren't supposed to be." Luke paused in his pacing, "It always seems like I am waiting for something to happen. I can't help it, I am no Jedi you know." Ezra smiled to himself, " _That much was true_ " he thought. Sabine removed her helmet and shook out her hair. "Why don't you go grab us something to drink" she asked, while tossing Luke some credits. "Sure, ok" Luke stammered.

"Act normal" Sabine whispered. Turning she straddled Ezra, sitting in his lap and leaning her lips against his cheek, as if they were kissing. It took all of Ezra's control not to twitch. "We picked up a tail, Rodian I think." Ezra decided to play along, reaching up to put his hand behind her head, he drew her closer in. "I see him, end of the row, watching Luke." Stroking Sabine's hair, Ezra reached out in the Force to a bypassing cluster of Jawas. "Be ready," he murmured, feeling Sabine tense up. Very gently he pulled a Jawa over into a table full of large, angry Trandoshans. Exploding from their table grunting and hissing, they waded into the Jawas in a flurry of blasters and claws.

As the Jawa hit, Sabine and Ezra jumped from their bench and rushed their tailing Rodian. Engrossed watching the tustle, he paid no attention to his mark until he felt a blaster poke him in the back. "Stand easy friend, we just want to talk, over here please." Greedo raised his hands a little and moved to a table just out of line of sight of the crowds. Luke came stumbling back, his eyes wide. "Did you guys see that clumsy Jawa?" Turning he saw the Rodian sitting down, with Sabine beside him, one arm around his shoulders in a gesture of comradery, her legs crossed, and her blaster under the table. "Uh guys?" Ezra motioned with his head for Luke to sit.

Eyeing the Rodian, Ezra spoke in a very low, very level voice. "Play along, you might get to live out the day. Just answer our questions and we will let you go. If not, well, Sabine has no problems shooting first and asking questions second. It is in fact, her favorite method of dealing with problems." Sabine turned an icy smile on Greedo, glancing down at her blaster.

"Very well, I am reasonable." "What's your name then? Why are you following us, and who are you reporting too?" Greedo looked around, licking his lips. "Names Greedo, I am a bounty hunter, nothing personal. I was hired to find and follow you. Well, me and every other bounty hunter who checks the boards."

"Very good, but who hired you, and have you contacted them yet?" Nervously, and swallowing he muttered, "Not good business to turn on clients. Not good at all. Especially with no compensation." Rubbing his palms together, he looked around expectantly. "Ahem, your life?"

Greedo looked over at Sabine, a sly smile on his face. "Which is worth nothing if I become known as a turncoat." Using the Force to make an impression on Sabine, Ezra looked her in the eyes. "How long before the body is discovered?" Sabine looked at Greedo, then Ezra. "He is green, so if we put him far enough back in the shrubs, probably till he starts to stink. Well, stink more anyway." Ezra nodded. "Do it, we are running out of time. Come on Luke, help me keep an eye out while Sabine handles this." Grabbing Luke by the shoulder he spun the wide eyed youth around.

"Wait, Wait! I have, reconsidered the payment of my life. It will suffice. But you must promise you never saw me!" Ezra looked over his shoulder and shrugged. Greedo cleared his throat. "Her name was Mara, that's all I know. I told her you were here." Luke looked crestfallen, while Ezra and Sabine looked horrified. "Get out of here. Never want to see you again," Sabine snarled as she pushed Greedo away. Bowing profusely Greedo turned and ran into the crowd.

"We got to go. We can't fight her in here, in this city. Way too many friendlies to the Empire." Ezra nodded. "Where to then?"

"Perhaps I can be of some assistance?"

 **Mos Eisley**

Hiding in an abandoned warehouse, Kenobi sat in meditation. He felt Anakin, or rather Vader he reminded himself, leaving the planet. The other female was milling about the outside of the hanger, frustration evident in her emotions. All Kenobi felt was exhaustion. Vader's powers had indeed grown, as had his skill with a lightsaber. Years ago it was said he was only second to Yoda, but now, especially with Yoda's advanced age, he could potentially even be better than him. At least it would take time for Vader to get repairs. During that time maybe he could get Lars and his family off world, and definitely Luke. Briefly Kenobi considered just surrendering to Vader, to get him to leave, but that other woman had marked Luke, and they would keep coming back. He could kill Mara, but he remembered the last two times the Jedi had been sent as assassins instead of protectors. First during the Clone Wars, with Vos. Second was when Yoda sent him to deal with Anakin. Both times the Jedi had operated near the dark side, and both times there were unexpected consequences.

Instincts triggering, Kenobi sensed Mara leaving the spaceport by speeder, with several troopers by her side. Forcing his groaning body up, he tried to determine her direction. It appears she was not going towards the Owens home. Rather she was heading in the direction of Bestine. He needed to get there faster, find the kids, and get them out. Shrinking in the Force and sprinting like mad, he made it to his speeder and crawled in. Firing the engines he took off on a slightly different route, one that would get him there a little faster than the well-known and traveled route.

He flipped a few switches and waited patiently for a voice. "Master Yoda, are you there?"

"Here am I. Disturbance in the Force I feel." "Master Yoda, Anakin is Darth Vader, we just, reacquainted ourselves with each other."

"Foolish that was, Master Kenobi. The boy, the priority is. Keep him safe, you must."

Kenobi sighed and gritted his teeth. "I am on my way to pick him up now. He is in Bestine with Ezra and Sabine. Vader is off world getting repairs, but the dark side female is on her way to Bestine as well."

"Troubling times this is. Guide you well, the Force will."

"Farewell Master Yoda."

Accelerating as quick as the speeder could, Kenobi raced for Bestine.

 **Bestine**

"Senator Organa, how did you find us?" Smiling, Senator Organa simply replied, "Before sending my daughter to her ship, she spied your public affection and commented on how disgusting it was to act like that in public." "We were trying to locate a bounty hunter, it was just an act and stuff" Ezra stammered out. The look Sabine gave him was indecipherable, but Bail was wise enough to not pursue. "And you are" he asked, turning to Luke. "Luke Skywalker sir." A flicker crossed Bail's eyes, momentary but gone in an instant. "Pleased to meet you. Are you a member of this happy little gang?"

"No, he has just been helping us. He is returning home tomorrow. Speaking of which, that is what we are trying to do" Sabine smoothly answered. Bail nodded thoughtfully. "I have another day of meetings tomorrow, but meet me back here tomorrow night at dusk. I can get you passage off this planet, then a shuttle to get you back to where ever you are going. But, stay off the streets and lay low. Your pictures were splashed all over the meeting today, every imperial will be looking for you two." With that last comment, he turned and fell in between his guards and marched off.

Sabine looked around, then motioned for the other two to follow her towards the industrial sector of the city. They would attempt to blend in there, and hope nobody else saw them.

Bail marched towards his shuttle in a worried state of mind. He expected the two rebels, but the appearance of Luke was, troubling. Marching through his ship, he opened the doors to his quarters, then locked them behind him. He inserted a special card into his communication terminal, and verified the encryption and bandwidth. "Obi-Wan, this is Bail Organa, I need to speak with you."

"Senator Organa, what a surprise." Bail's eyes opened in shock. That was quick response, even for a Jedi. "We need to skip the formalities. I just ran into Luke in Bestine. He was with two known Rebels that the entire planet is looking for. And, my daughter is here as well." Silence reigned on the line for a few seconds. "It's worse then you know. Vader is here, and I just confirmed Vader is Anakin."

Bail gripped the table tightly. Their worse fear realized. Anakin did live, and was Vader. Now he was here, on planet, with both children potentially in his grasp. Not to mention at least two rebels, and himself. Even though he maintained his senator image, he would be a fool not to suspect he was suspected of something. "Bail, I am on my way to Bestine now. If you can get your daughter off world, it would be best. I will take Luke somewhere else safe. Vader is in orbit, but doubtful he will take more than another hour to get back down here. Once Luke is safe, I will get Vaders attention and leave the planet for a while. He should have no reason to stick around. I also got Owen and Beru to leave for a bit, they are safe as well."

"What about the two kids, the rebels" Bail inquired. "There is a young lady on the way, she is not Sith, but strong in the dark side. Anything you do for them can lead her to you." Bail thumped his fist down. "Not good enough Kenobi. I know these kids, they are good people."

"Bail, we are outmaneuvered right now. We have to hold on to a hope for a better future, even at the sacrifice of the now." Bail frowned at his wall, arms crossed. "Very well Kenobi. Stay safe." Without waiting for a reply, he punched the disconnect button, and retrieved and re-hid his encrypted key.

Stalking out of his quarters he bellowed for Captain Antilles. Within seconds the good captain was marching beside him. "Take Leia and get her out of here. There is an imperial blockade in orbit, but they shouldn't bother with a Senators ship. If they wish to board, let them, you have nothing to hide. Explain to them my trip became extended and Leia was needed back at the palace." "I'll make preparations at once sir" saluted Antilles.

Bail walked down to his daughter's quarters and chimed the bell. Leia opened the door and stood there, 15 years old, already a fighter and sharp tongued. "Daddy! Where did you go" she inquired. "I had business, business that is lasting longer then I thought. I need you to return to Alderaan with Captain Antilles."

Leia looked crestfallen but nodded her head. "Yes sir, I will." Bail gave her another hug then marched back into the streets to find the two rebels and Luke.


	7. Chapter 7: A Desperate Hour

Kenobi parked his speeder near the exit of town, and proceeded on foot, looking for Luke. He was sore, and tired, and desperately needing some time in a healing trance. Using the Force, he began looking for Ezra's presence. It would be easier to find another Force user, and time was short. Verifying he was minimizing his presence in the Force he hurried off in the direction he felt was right.

Half a city away, Mara was slowing her speeder down, her eyes looking for her contact. Greedo appeared in the shadows, motioning her over. Hopping out of the speeder she marched over to the Rodian, hands on her hip and glared at him. "And where are they? You were supposed to be following them." "No need madam, they have retired for the night at an inn two streets over. Two entrances, plus the windows."

Mara waved her hand and her contingent of Stormtroopers approached. She motioned to one of Vader's personal guard and asked him, "Do you have enough men here to surround the inn?" "Yes ma'am, and more are on the way to hold the city, plus the local garrison has dispatched their men as well." Impressed Mara rocked back on her heels. "Very good. See that its done. Make sure there is 501'st with each group. The Jedi is mine, do what you want with the Mando."

"Yes ma'am" the trooper saluted as he moved away, signaling the other troopers to their posisitions and orders. Flicking a stack of credits at Greedo, she moved through the alley, stretching out her Force sense. There. She found him. Fingering her lightsaber, she unhooked it from her belt and moved forward. Time for her moment to happen.

Ezra and Sabine were sitting beside the window looking out, while Luke was tinkering with some object he found lying in the room. A knock at their door caused all three to jump. "Luke, are you in there?" Sabine shook her head and stood behind the door, while Ezra yanked it open, reached out with the Force and dragged the man in the hall into the floor. In a tumble of brown robes, the stranger hit the floor, then rolled to his feet. "Do I know you?" Kenobi paused a moment. "I am a friend of your fathers, and Senator Organa's. We need to go, Stormtroopers are surrounding the place now." "We can handle the bucket heads on our own, thanks, you can go now." Kenobi gave her a sharp glance. "If it was just Stormtroopers, I could agree, but the 501st is here." Sabine froze, and Ezra gulped. The Fist of Vader. Glancing at each other they nodded. "Let's go." As they started to leave, Ezra began sensing a growing fear in his stomach. It slowly began as fear, then turned cold, and pure anger assaulted him. "Sabine, he's coming back!" Kenobi turned to look at the kid, noticing the panic in his eyes. "A Sith Lord. Vader he is called." Moments later, Kenobi felt the same thing. Somebody in the 501st must have communicated with him.

Kenobi battled within himself, regretting what he did earlier to the kids. Guiding them to the back, motioning for Luke to stay still, he lowered his voice. "Listen, Luke is not to learn what I am telling you. My name is Obi-Wan-Kenobi, I was a Jedi Master of the Old Republic. It is imperative we get Luke out of here before Vader arrives. I will stay behind to distract him, but you two need to get him far away. No questions, we will talk later if we can. Have Luke give you a destination, and in one week have him return home, it should be safe then. May the Force be with you both." Ezra's eyes were a little wide, as was Sabine's. But both nodded and followed Kenobi down the hall. Pausing, Kenobi sensed Mara ahead, coming up slowly. Diverting them to a room on the left they entered. Luckily the room was empty, and they moved to the window. "Are we going to jump" Luke inquired. Ezra stood with his eyes closed. "Bucket heads all around." Sabine nodded, leaned out the window and pushed up to the roof. Reaching down she grabbed Luke and assisted him, as Ezra and Kenobi used the Force to help themselves up. Kenobi looked around, noticing a heavy cloud cover, and a single bright light darting down from the sky. That would be Vader. That would be the direction they would not be going. Spinning around he urged his charges to run to the next roof over. Maybe there was a way out yet.

Mara stood confused in the hall. She sensed them, now they are getting fainter. Did those stupid troopers let them through their perimeter? Her head darted up. The roof! Busting through the nearest door she charged to the window, leaned out and Force jumped up onto the roof. Flicking her communicator open she yelled "They are on the roof, spread out and look up for them." She sensed Vader nearing the building, and assumed the kid would too. So she spun and ran away from Vader.

Lights began flickering on in the streets, as the troopers directed lights to the roof. Kenobi looked around, and they were all behind them. Time to drop and run. "My speeder is over there, remember what I told you two, now go." Ezra paused, put his arm on Kenobi's shoulder and smiled. "Been an honor sir." Kenobi smiled briefly and nodded. Sensing Mara above them and coming fast, he reached out in the Force, caught her in mid-jump and brought her down to the ground. Blasters opened up but Kenobi was able to dodge the incoming blast intuitively. Mara was on her feet, her lightsaber open and lunging at her. Sighing, Kenobi Force shoved her back into a wall. Hard. Turning left, away from the kids, but towards Vader he raced impatiently. He quit hiding in the Force, and instead magnified his presence. He sensed Vader turn towards him, and he darted for the space port. Hoping against hope he was fast enough, and it was still there.


	8. Chapter 8: Escape

Ezra, Sabine and Luke raced towards Kenobi's land speeder in the dark. Stretching the Force out as far as he could, Ezra tried to keep track of Mara, the troopers, and Vader. Seemed they were all following Kenobi. Ezra still couldn't grasp the concept that General Kenobi was still alive. He assumed, like everybody else, Kenobi was dead. "There! Hurry you two, move it!" Sabine darted ahead, leading the way.

Reaching the speeder Luke jumped into the driver's seat, started the engines, and drove off into the dark desert. In silence they drove for several minutes, checking behind them for pursuit. "Where to?" Luke inquired. Ezra shrugged and Sabine spoke quietly. "Somewhere remote, but with communications if possible." Luke nodded, "Toche Station it is. Should be able to get some communication off world." Changing direction, they drove off in the dark, heading for their next destination.

 **Bestine**

Kenobi felt Vader approaching, the troopers behind him, and a dazed Mara staggering towards him. _Good plan_ , he thought. Sprinting around a corner he ran into Bail. "Senator", he hissed "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for those kids, I was going to get them off world."

"Plans change" Kenobi muttered, drawing his lightsaber and holding it to Organa's throat. "Be still" he whispered. Vader emerged from the shadows, lightsaber glowing in the dark. Behind him the 501st formed up, with Mara's guard filling in the gaps. "Back away Vader, I am sure the Emperor doesn't want a senator harmed." Vader raised an arm and the 501st lowered their blasters. "I am sure the Emperor would count Senator Organa as a small loss for the capture of a traitor like yourself." Exerting himself through the Force, Vader shoved Kenobi's lightsaber towards Bail's throat. Kenobi switched the lightsaber off at the last moment, and rode the Force push around as Bail gasped and fell back against the wall.

"Senator, I would advise you to remove yourself from the streets, and do not leave your ship again without proper guard" Vader said. Bail gritted his teeth "I will take that under advisement, but the Emperor will hear about this!" Spinning around he marched off, desperately trying not to run. "Surrender Obi-Wan. Do not make me destroy you."

Kenobi considered his options. He lowered his lightsaber, re-attached it to his belt. He began raising his arms in surrender, then jerked up in the Force, yanking as many blasters as he could towards Vader's unguarded back. Spinning he ran gasping as he felt Vader's Force grip on his throat. Strong, he had gotten so impossibly strong! Focusing the Force, he pried Vader's grip loose, and continued running. Blaster fire began again sporadically, but he was able to dodge them, batting a few back with his now ignited lightsaber.

Changing direction at the last moment he sprinted through an alley, leaping over the fence at the end. Rising over the tops of the buildings, the spaceport came into view. Vader was getting near, Mara was approaching as well. Reaching the spaceport, without hesitating he ran to hanger 66. Inside was an old Jedi Starfighter. He would get in, lead them off world, lay low for a week, and then come back. Actually, he wouldn't lay low, he would be seen on other planets, let them think he had just stopped here. Powering up the Starfighter, he spun the nose up, and blasted out of the Spaceport, with Vader left standing in the now empty bay.

Vader watched his old master fly off, and a twinge of memories flooded through him. Multiple times he and Kenobi had blasted off on a mission, or barely escaped something with their lives. Damned stubborn old man, if only he would turn, or die. Spinning he walked towards his Tie, passing Mara as she ran in. "Lord Vader, should I alert the fleet in orbit?" Ignoring her Vader kept walking. Pausing before he entered his ship, he turned to Mara. "Find the rebels." Spinning the Tie up, he blasted off at high speed, barely avoiding three Alderaan ships as they headed for orbit.

Kenobi was pushing his modified Starfighter for all it was worth, bringing the navigation computer online. As he broke atmosphere, he saw three Star Destroyers moving towards him. Blaster fire flashed beside and over his canopy, and he saw Vader in his advanced Tie approaching fast. Mumbling about hating flying he pulled back on the yoke and jerked his fighter straight up. Rolling hard left, increasing his speed he vectored off away from the Star Destroyers, using Tatooine's gravity to accelerate his ship. Checking his scanner, he saw Vader closing fast, and knew he had seconds to act before Vader would be firing on him again. Taking a deep breath, he yanked the yoke hard right, and pushed down, simultaneously killing his engines. Nearly immediately he pulled up and to the left, engaging his full throttle, with Vader now overshooting him. Firing his blasters, he missed as Vader juked left and right, then eyes widened as Vader spun the Tie on its axis, firing back at him. Blasters splashed against his ship, luckily missing any vitals. He fired two more times and accelerated at Vader, blasters firing a steady barrage. Vader dodged and rolled, seemingly flowing around the blasters, returning fire with precise shots that were grazing Kenobi's ship.

A green light finally appeared on Kenobi's console, and he slammed the hyperdrive all the way forward. Stars seemed to pause, then stretch impossibly long as the Starfighter leapt into hyperspace.

Vader spun his Tie towards his Star Destroyer, broadcasting on all Imperial Comm channels. "Commander, prepare to depart. I want ships at every possible destination on his vector within 20 parsecs." Flipping a switch he opened another channel. "Mara, Kenobi has fled the system. You're responsible for the rebels. Do not fail me, or the Emperor." Without waiting for confirmation, he flew into his ships docking bay, feeling the familiar tremor as the ships leapt forward after Kenobi.


	9. Chapter 9

Sabine banged her helmeted head against the communications array. "Nothing?" Looking up, she shook her head to Ezra. "I hoped once the destroyers left, something would open up. Can you contact Kanan through the Force?" Ezra shook his head. "It's too far, or I am not strong enough. I am sure if he could sense us, he would be here by now." Sabine shrugged "It's been three days, Kenobi isn't back yet, and we are still babysitting this kid. We need to find a way off here."

"Hmm?" Ezra mumbled. His attention was focused off in the distance. "Hear that? Speeder coming." Sabine drew both blasters, and slid back into the shadows. Slowly the speeder moved through the small community, a familiar looking man driving and looking around. "Hey, isn't that Luke's uncle?" Sabine pushed a button on her helm, enhancing her vision. "Yeah, go get his attention!" Ezra stepped out into the street and waved his arm briefly. Owen sighed in relief and pulled up beside the station. "Luke with you two still?" Ezra nodded and shook his head towards the cot. "Well, the Empires gone, Kenobi ain't around, time for him to come home." Sabine stepped forward and gently laid a hand on Owens arm. "Just a minute. We know who he is, who his dad is. I understand you may be trying to protect him, but don't you think he should know?"

Owen looked at them both, then shook his head, looking down. "Listen, that knowledge you think you have, you need to forget it. He catches you, finds out? Well, imagine two Darth Vader's running around the galaxy. Father and son Sith Lords. Forget about Kenobi, forget about Luke, and stay away from Tatooine, for the galaxies sake." Sabine lifted her hand and Owen went inside to wake Luke. "Luke, wake up. Say your goodbyes, and let's get home. Harvest is coming up." Luke mumbled his way up from sleep. "Uncle Owen? Where's the old guy?" Owen shook his head, "Don't know any old guy. These two found you out in the desert, you wrecked your speeder, had a high fever. Ezra started forward but Sabine gripped his arm, hard. Luke shook his head. "Fever? There was no chase? No stormtroopers or Jedi? It seemed so real." Sabine spoke slowly. "You hit your head pretty hard. Very high fever. You were hallucinating when we found you." Owen glanced gratefully at her. "Was nice meeting you, hope you feel better."

Luke looked around, still confused. "Well, guess I'll be seeing you." Shaking their hands, he walked out to the speeder slowly. Owen stopped and shook their hands, before turning to the speeder and driving off. "Why did you stop me, why didn't you say something?" Sabine stood, one arm crossed over her chest. Slowly she removed her helmet, turning to look at Ezra. "Because of what is going on here, who he is. Owen was right, we need to focus on removing him from our memories." Helmet under one arm, she raised the other and put it gently behind Ezra's neck. "Listen, Kenobi was supposed to be dead, and yet here he is. Luke's last name is Skywalker, same as Kenobi's old apprentice, the one responsible for the fall of the Republic. I think the Sith Lord, Darth Vader, is, Anakin Skywalker. Exceptional pilot, strong in the Force." Ezra looked pensive for a moment, then folded his arms. "So, they are trying to keep the kid away from his dad, hoping Luke develops into a Jedi someday."

Sabine reached into her pocket and pulled out a disc. "This fell out of your jacket last night, Kenobi gave it to us, for Ahsoka. He mentioned how he mind rubbed us with the Force, to make us forget him, told Ahsoka of his concerns. This is serious Ezra, we need to do as they suggest."

Ezra nodded and leaned his head forward, placing his hand behind Sabine's neck. Forehead to forehead they stood. "Thanks Sabine." After a long moment, they broke apart. "Let's head back to Mos Eisley, get a flight off this planet."

 **The Outer Rim  
**

Vader sat in meditation, anger growing in his veins. Three days and they were running behind Kenobi by hours at every destination. Nearly an entire day with no word or sighting of him. Mara had no good news from Tatooine, neither did the commander of the 501st. Two rebels and Kenobi mocking the strength of the Empire. Creaking sounds interrupted his thoughts and he realized in his anger, he was crushing his meditation sphere. Standing abruptly he began to march out of his room, when the shimmering shape of the Emperors head snapped into view over the holo comm. "Lord Vader, report." Vader went to one knee, head bowed. "It has been over a day since any reported sightings of Kenobi." Silence reigned in the room. "You are to go to Dantooine. Patrols have reported what they believe to be a Jedi temple. Find it, confiscate anything pertaining to the Force. Kenobi will show up again, or he won't." Pausing for only a second, Vader replied. "Yes, my master." Stalking out of his room, he went to inform the Star Destroyer captain of his new orders.

 **Tatooine**

Kenobi abruptly reverted from hyperspace, a short distance from Tatooine. The nav computer had coordinates fed in for a quick jump, but airspace looked good. Nosing down he accelerated for the planet, reaching out in the Force for any disturbance. Nothing so far. Straining his senses he sensed Ezra still, and Mara was still there as well. Retreating into the Force, he shrunk his presence and flew towards Mos Eisley, where both his targets were.

 **Mos Eisley  
**

Ezra and Sabine walked the streets of Mos Eisley, comfortable in their worn out hooded robes. Cautiously they made their way to the spaceport, hoping to find transportation off the planet. With what they knew, they needed to report back to Kanan and Ahsoka.

"That's close enough" snarled an annoyingly familiar female voice. Slowly they turned, facing Mara and a squad of troopers. "I have spent enough time on this miserable planet because of you. By authority of the Emperor himself, you are under arrest. Please. Resist." Igniting her lightsaber she faced them confidently, a two handed grip on the hilt of her blade. Stormtroopers raised their guns to their shoulders.

Ezra reached to Sabine, caressing her in the Force, letting her know exactly what she needed to do. Slowly they raised their hands, then with a yank, Ezra Force ripped both cloaks off and flung them at Mara. As he did, he snapped his lightsaber to his hand, fired off multiple shots, then ignited it to begin reflecting back the incoming fire. Sabine opened up with both her blasters, taking out several troopers in the opening salvo. With a cry of rage Mara jumped towards them, lightsaber swinging wildly. Ezra deflected the first swing, stepped back and blocked two more blast from troopers, side stepped Sabine's blast, then spun back into Mara's next attack. Mara moved in viciously, her style changed from an earlier one handed Form II to a more aggressive Form V two handed attack. She swung up, down, side to side and Ezra backpedaled, trying to maintain his focus. Filled with rage Mara gave in more and more to the Force, her swings becoming more powerful. Ezra bobbed left and right, and Sabine moved to focus on Mara, having finished off the troopers. Mara ignored it all, not even wasting time on the blaster, she instead moved around the bolts, never letting up her attack. Ezra began to feel his confidence falter, as she was much different this time, more savage.

Moving in fast, Mara swung down two times and succeeded in driving Ezra to his knees. Casually she force shoved Sabine into the side of a building, dazing the young Mando. A snap hiss from behind Ezra startled him, and he tried to roll around to face his new opponent. A sigh of relief escaped his lungs as Kanan stepped by him into Mara's path. Stunned by this new development, Mara paused for only a moment, before launching herself at Kanan. With contemptable ease, Kana swatted aside her powerful attacks, waited until she overcommitted herself, and grabbed her in the Force, throwing her down the alley into the ground. A large hand reached down and lifted Ezra to his feet. Turning Ezra saw Zeb standing with a gun held on Mara. Behind him, Hera was lifting Sabine to her feet.

"Your call, but I don't think the odds are in your favor right now" Kanan said, addressing Mara. Mara stood up slowly, eyed them, and then focused on Ezra. "We will meet again." Spinning she turned and fled down the alley, disappearing from view. "How did you guys know where to find us?" Ezra asked Kanan. "We got a call from a senator who might have mentioned you all were wanted by the Empire. What happened? This was a routine op. Where is your ship?" Hands on her hips Hera stood glaring at both Ezra and Sabine. "It's a long story, but important. We need to get back to the fleet and find Ahsoka, we have something for her." Turning around in a circle Zeb raised an eyebrow. "She was right here, she demanded to come with us, something about a Force vision."

Ezra and Sabine eyed each other. "We need to find her, and get off this planet now."

A few alleys over, Ahsoka walked carefully, using the Force to guide her. "Over here young one" whispered a voice she thought she would never hear again. "Obi Wan?"

A dark shadow detached itself from the wall. "Yes Ahsoka. We haven't much time. I assume you know who Darth Vader is. I also assume Kanan mentioned to you at one time that Yoda is alive. We are waiting for Vader's son to mature, learn the Force. He is too powerful now. This Hand Ezra and Sabine fought, the Inquisitors, even Vader and the Emperor themselves. The Dark side is too strong."

Sighing Obi Wan held his head down in shame. "What you are doing is brave, and heroic, and what Jedi should be doing. What I feel I should be doing. Master Yoda has seen that all will fail until Luke confronts Vader." Raising his head he looked her in the eye. "Beware your path, and the path of your new friends. If any of you turn, it would tip the balance too far."

Ahsoka looked at Kenobi. "Master, how did this happen? In the short time I was gone, what drove Anakin mad? Kids? Who was the mother? Is she still alive?" Kenobi held up a hand. "Your friends are coming, Ezra has a holo for you, with all the information you need. I must go now, forget you saw me, keep the information you learn close. Tell no one." Raising his hood, he stepped back in the shadows and disappeared from view.

Hugging herself, Ahsoka turned and made her way back to the crew of the Ghost. For better or worse, her only friends.

 **The Ghost  
**

Ahsoka sat in her room, head down between her hands. In front of her Kenobi's holo faded out again. She had watched it two times, it still hurt.

Padme.

Anakin.

Quietly she held her head in her hands and cried.

*authors note: Coming soon, a new story about Kanan and Hera and dealing with the aftermath of their new knowledge"


End file.
